


Shock To Your System

by larry_hystereks



Series: Weird, Bizarre, and Twisted [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, just lots of good old fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets a show that he really didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock To Your System

**Author's Note:**

> So I tweeted this: "guys im writing sterek fics, give me an idea that is werid, bizarre and twisted."
> 
> And got this from @howlstiel: scott watching

Stiles felt as if they were always in a rush to get their clothes off. That they were always in a rush to feel each other’s skin, to touch each other, finally, after being deprived of it for so long.

Which Stiles understood considering it’s not like they weren’t busy with hunters, or alphas, or kanimas, or druids or other death sentences that plagued them in Beacon Hills.

He also understood because it’s not like this relationship was even out in the open.

Derek’s idea. Not his.

Stiles was, at first, obviously opposed. Now though? He couldn’t care. As long as he got to feel the warm press of Derek’s lips against his, got to to touch the planes of his solid body, taste his come in his mouth, feel Derek’s cock against his.

You could say that Stiles didn’t really give a shit anymore.

So yes, they were always in a rush to tear at each other’s clothes, but Stiles loved it. He yearned for it.

Take right now for instance.

They’ve just come back from a fight with a rival pack from about 3 miles north of them. They wanted the Hale-McCall territory and were willing to fight for the land. And a fight is exactly what they got. They were a strong pack, but not the strongest they’ve faced. But there were still injuries.

Allison had gotten a claw to the shoulder blade, Isaac broke his leg, and Stiles, of course, got scratch marks down his arm. Take one guess at who Stiles was trying to protect.

At first Derek was furious, he killed the rival pack member that hurt Stiles almost immediately. There was some more fighting but soon the entire pack was dead and the Hale-McCall land remained theirs and the pack alive.

Scott wanted to watch over Stiles but Derek insisted he’d do it. Telling Scott to stay with Isaac and Allison instead. Stiles is glad Scott believed him or else he wouldn’t be getting the amazing handjob he is right now.

“Fuck, Der.” He moaned out as Derek worked his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft. Derek hadn’t even bothered getting them both completely naked, that would come later. For right now all Derek wanted to do was get his hands on the other boy, hear him moan, hear him swear, feel how alive he was.

Derek removed his hand, chuckling softly when he heard Stiles’ huff, and got down on his knees in front of him. He pulled Stiles’ boxers and jeans down forcefully, almost making Stiles fall over, Derek having to steady him with one hand.

“Easy.” Derek said. 

Derek leaned forward putting the tip of Stiles’ cock on his mouth, enjoying the sound of Stiles’ practically whimpering above him. Derek leaned in further, taking in more of dick slowly, until picking up the pace.

Derek worked his hand at the base, almost roughly, as he lapped at Stiles’ cock, his hand sliding easier and easier which each bob of his head.

“Derek, stop, I don’t want to come like this.” Stiles managed.

“Then how do you want to?” Derek said as he released Stiles’ dick from his mouth, however still holding it in his hand, jerking it slower now.

“Hands and knees.” He answered.

Derek couldn’t stop the smirk that came across his face as he stood up, taking Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him sloppily, letting Stiles bite and suck at Derek’s lips as much as he wanted.

Stiles kicked off his boxers and jeans, breaking their kiss to take off Derek’s shirt and then his own, Derek taking off his pants as well. 

“On the bed.” Derek ordered.

Stiles obeyed, already getting into the position he wanted, his ass in the air ready for Derek to do whatever he desired with it.

And Scott, well, he really wished he stayed at Allison’s.

Because Scott, deciding to be the good friend that he is, wanted to check up on Stiles to make sure he was alright. He expected to see Stiles’ eating or reading, maybe sleeping.

But the last thing Scott expected to see was Derek Hale licking into his best friends ass.

“You like that, don’t you?” Derek whispered, licking another strip along Stiles’ hole. Stiles nodded into his pillow, grabbing it hard and groaning.

Derek grabbed the lube from under the bed, already coating his fingers and putting one into Stiles right away, making him cry out.

And Scott knew he should really leave. He knew he should leave and pretend he didn’t see anything at all but he was fascinated and he couldn’t move.

Derek was working his fingers into Stiles quicker now, stretching him wider and Scott watched as he did so, watched Derek’s own dick get coated up with lube and watched him enter Stiles from behind, the both of them swearing in the process.

Scott was concerned for the way his dick started twitching in his pants. Thank god they couldn’t see him from the crack in the doorway.

Derek stood as he thrusted into Stiles, grabbing the boys hips tightly as he did so. Stiles fisted his blanket, spreading his legs to make Derek go in deeper.

“Derek, please.” Stiles moaned.

“Please, what?” He teased, slamming into him a hit harder.

“Touch me, please, jus-” Stiles whimpered as Derek’s hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off almost as roughly as he fucked into him.

Scott’s mouth was starting to go dry.

“Derek I’m gonna-”

“Do it, come for me.”

Stiles slumped over, his moans muffled in his pillow as he came on his bed. Derek kept thrusting into him until he found his own release, his head thrown back as he came as well.

Scott swallowed. His dick was fully hard and he had no idea what to do with this scene that just played out in front of him.

He watched as Derek pulled out, licking his own come from Stiles’ ass, Stiles breathing softly. When he was satisfied he flipped him over and Stiles laughed, smiling blissfully as Derek cleaned the come off of him with his tongue.

“How’s the arm?” He asked.

“Doesn’t hurt at all.”

Derek looked up, his hand placing gently over the bandage.

“I’d tell you not to do that again but I know it’s a waste of my time.”

“It is.”

Derek sighed and smiled. “Just be more car-”

Derek stopped at the sound of a small noise, his head turning to the door.

“Der, what?”

Derek got off the bed going to the door and opened it, looking down the empty hallway. He frowned and closed it going back to Stiles.

“What was it?” Stiles asked. Derek laid down on the bed, pulling the boy into his arms.

“Nothing,” Derek said. “I’m more focused on when you’re ready for a round two.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled.

**** 

Scott was ashamed but at least he was happy.

He finally realized that he’d have to leave sooner or later and tried to move as silently as possible away from Stiles’ room. Easier said then done. Especially when he had a massive boner in his jeans.

As soon as he was out of Stiles’ house he ran back to his and up to his room. He tried to think of anything other than Derek and Stiles but it’s all his mind could focus on. He kept thinking about the way Derek thrust into him, how his tongue ran along his ass, the faces they made when they both came.

Scott really couldn’t help himself when he took out his own dick and jacked himself off roughly, trying to mimic the actions he saw earlier. It didn’t take him long to come and when he did he couldn’t think of the last time he came that hard.

He laid in his bed trying to catch his breath after his orgasm when his phone beeped on the nightstand.

He grabbed it and flipped it to view the message.

 _Hope you enjoyed the show because I don’t share._ \- Derek

Scott stared at the screen for a good minute before he could muster up one thought.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, title is a song brought to you by tegan and sara.
> 
> Also this series will consist of stories that are not related, but will be not only weird, but bizarre, and sometimes even twisted.


End file.
